


it gets worse before it gets better

by yukkosan



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Capslock, M/M, Mention Of Homophobia, a bit of angst, broken heart beomgyu, soobin came in for a min, taehyun best buddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24883063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukkosan/pseuds/yukkosan
Summary: nothing went right for beomgyu for a moment
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun, friends!Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	it gets worse before it gets better

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gyumimir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyumimir/gifts).



> i wrote this for tay to motivate her to study and now she is asleep and left me to watch football with a sore back at 4 am.  
> also please dont cringe this is my 3rd(?) attempt at romance.

it was a god awful day.

beomgyu slumped to the café he regularly went to for the past month with a heavy heart. his professor disproved his research papers which he had been working on for so long, the emotional drain he had experienced during the research and his incurable caffeine addiction (that soobin did nothing to lessen his burden - he counted his time spent at the café and not once did he receive a single discount during this difficult time) all because of those papers. beomgyu wanted so hard to lie to himself he did really well and it was just not the way his professor thing, but seeing how he easily swept his work under the table it was a disheartening sight to see. he was thankful for taehyun for giving him a hug and told him 'hyung don’t be so hard on yourself ok? don’t be shy ok? if you need me you can always call me for help ok?' and time like this was he so grateful for at least having a shoulder to rely on.

beomgyu arrived at his café and bee-lined towards his usual spot in the corner. he was not someone to sit in the corner of a shop or shop in the corner section of a store, but it was serendipity - the seat provided a calming atmosphere in a rather busy café which was great help for his study. his girlfriend was waiting for him with his favourite iced cappuccino, her facial expression unreadable, nonetheless he was happy to be able to see her after a terrible day at the university.

"hey honey how have you b-"

"let's break up" ah there it is, the three-word phrase beomgyu has been dying to hear all day.

"bora what is this? what are you saying babe?" beomgyu asked while plopping onto his seat, putting his backpack down gently to not damage his laptop. "I am sorry for suddenly bringing it up but i don’t love you anymore. I've been feeling it for a while but never know when to let you know, and I don’t want to tell you over text messages either" "h-how long bora?" beomgyu whispered, scared of his own voice that was threatening to crack in any minute now. "2 months" they stared at each other as his world was shattering into pieces. beomgyu was not completely dense, he picked up the signs over the months but he chose to ignore them. the way she stopped calling him every night to ask if he had dinner (which he had tendency to skip) or even randomly talked about their schools or friends, she stopped coming to him when she needed to hang out, she stopped coming over for cuddle sessions, she just decided all by herself to stop having cameo in his indie movie and he allowed her to drift away because he thought talking about it would be a selfish thing to do. 'people have lives too beomgyu, you cannot hold someone close forever, their lives do not revolve around you beomgyu'. but now the real questions would be 'did you even try beomgyu? do you not love her beomgyu? do you try hard enough for her beomgyu? do you even try to understand how she has felt all these times beomgyu?what kind of boyfriend are you beomgyu? you are neglecting your relationship because of what again, beomgyu?'.

beomgyu had been sitting there for god who knows, not being able to answer all these questions in his head, silent sobs escaped his trembling lips as he could not come up with any words so he just sat there boring holes into the café wall.

"beomgyu is everything okay? bora left fifteen minutes ago" soobin asked while he was wiping beomgyu's tear stained cheeks with tissues.

"we broke up hyung. I'll go home now, how much is the coffee?" beomgyu found his voice and replied, he was not sure if he should go home but he was too tired to go anywhere and reflect. perhaps the familiarity of his room could provide him some comfort that he so much sought for after everything that rain down on him today.

"oh no need beomgyu, bora already paid for that".

beomgyu broke down. he felt so helpless, he did not get to pay back bora for keeping up with him for all these times, all the pain and loneliness he caused her in the recent months, not even a single cup of coffee.

beomgyu spent his entire evening crying his heart out, cried in defeat to how the universe had been so cruel, cried to fate for toying with his future, cried to destiny for tearing his world apart. he wanted to call taehyun and prove his "bad things cannot happen all the time" theory wrong because it just did. coming out was hard, he felt so judged by his family just last week, and not long after having to deal with their disapproval looks his professor called him to get onto a project urgently and he had to flew back home the same night after finishing his dinner to get started. he ignored all calls and text messages to keep himself focused, he consumed caffeine in the form of coffee by morning and energetic drinks by dawn, his sleeping schedule was completely screwed and so was his stomach which was a result of neglecting his meals, breakfast and dinner alike. he was not just emotionally tired at this point, his body was on the verge of giving up as well. his phone let out a ding sound, and it took all the strength he had remain to raise his phone and unlocked. messages from taehyun.

_"hey hyung, heard what happened at the café, will order pizza to ur place"_

_"take care"_

he let out a genuine smile for the first time that day. taehyun was the only person who never gave up on beomgyu, whenever he was around he made sure beomgyu eat enough, he was the first to call and ask how his family was reacting, he was the one who waited at 2 am in front of his dorm room to give him a hug after he returned from his family's house, taehyun who spent the rest of his night helping beomgyu looking for books to cite instead of peacefully sleeping at home. and beomgyu was happy with that. when it felt like the world has turned their back on him, taehyun was always there. what did he do in his past life to deserve him? and so beomgyu cried again, his eyes hurt so bad from crying all these time but the tears would not stop crying and it made his vision all blurry, he was incredibly overwhelmed with all these emotions that came surging in, flooding his poor heart as if a dam of emotion has been broken finally.

which was why he opened the door after the first ring, not even bother seeing who arrived and went straight for a hug he has been longing from his best friend.

"taehyun you finally came! god I was waiting for you, I have a lot of things on my mind right now that I really want to talk to you. it was such a dreadful day I wish you were there to hold my hand and go through them all with me gosh-"

"ermm I am delivering your pizza".

beomgyu stopped himself for a minute to recollect his thoughts but he did not let go of the hug, and neither did the pizza delivery man.

that explained his 'different' scent of perfume, taehyun who loved baby powder scented shampoo was now replaced by pine scented pizza guy, taehyun who dressed in fluffy sweater and his sweater paws was also replaced by gritty texture of the pizza guy's uniform, taehyun who never bothered to even knock before inviting himself into the house (because beomgyu trusted him with his house key in case of emergency) now mysteriously rang his doorbell, taehyun's sweet voice was replaced by this pizza guy's hoarse but still quite charming, honey dripping (if he may add) voice. it was all coming together, but beomgyu found it hard to accept the fact that taehyun, his best friend, sent him pizza through a total and complete stranger instead of bringing it to his dorm himself.

and worst of all, he was hugging said delivery guy. even worse, his hug felt so comforting he could not find it in himself to pull away.

oh wait, the pizza.

"I... sorry... my friend said he would be here so I thought you were him" beomgyu finally let go of the hug, his head hung low because god it was embarassing. he felt nothing but shame. the earth would do him a huge favor by swallowing him up right there and then.

"your order. or your friend's order? thick crust pepperoni with extra cheese and a bottle of coke, paid" beomgyu was caught off guard once again with his voice. damn attractive people and their gifts from god. he mentally slapped himself, no way was he finding such a dry ass response attractive. "thank you..." he whispered and took his bag, not daring to look up and quickly shut his door. the quickly he removed himself from the conversation the better.

but the universe loved to prove himself wrong, and not three steps he has taken from the door, he heard voice calling out for him again. like a siren...

"hey you forgot to tip me" beomgyu let out a sigh. of course, he did not expect to embarrass himself, potentially harass the poor worker and not compensate his way out right? he went to put his pizza down on the table before searching for a couple of notes in his back pocket that he was supposed to pay bora's and his coffee the afternoon prior, now they were a bit damped and gross from his sweat. beomgyu opened the door again and the pizza guy let out a jump which startled beomgyu so he too jumped back a bit. the pizza guy chuckled.

"sorry, didn’t expect you to come back with the actual tip haha!"

"why not? you said it loud enough that the entire block now acquires the information that I eat pizza for dinner AND i do not tip the delivery guy" he was proud of himself for finishing that rant because damn the guy was too attractive to be scolded.

"there's nothing else I could think of to say that would make you come back. anyway what happened earlier? is everything okay dude?" he let himself in so easily through the door, and beomgyu did not attempt to stop him. his common sense has officially left, the pain seeped through his heart and everything turned blurry again.

so they settled down on his sofa (that beomgyu spent his entire afternoon doing nothing but laying down and cry) and beomgyu broke down for the nothing time. he told him everything - his family who were being unsupportive for their son coming out as bisexual, his teacher who disproved of his papers without giving them a second glance, his 2 year girlfriend who broke up with him today of all day, and his best friend whom he thought would be here to hug it all better was nowhere to be found as well. beomgyu found himself oddly comforting in a stranger's space- not his house, but his space. he liked it just sitting there crying his heart out not feeling ashamed or embarrassed in the presence of a total stranger, guess he should add that to his little list of serendipity.

"if your friend is not coming, your other friend is here, i can hug your sadness away too" he blurted out after a minute of silence and beomgyu again was taken aback by his statement.

"i am sorry?" the delivery guy said nothing, instead he leaned in an inch and opened his arms wide, waiting for beomgyu. 'thank you' he whispered, and returned his hug and the delivery guy gave him an embrace he longed for, casually running his hand up and down beomgyu's back in a comforting manner, and beomgyu, for a minute, felt like home.

"when you need pizza and somebody to be with next time, call for yeonjun hyung".

**Author's Note:**

> feedback appreciated, and if you wanna chat with me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/ohyjbg?s=20)


End file.
